Detention
by Punkie-Spunk
Summary: [oneshot] Finishing an English test early is not the smartest thing to do... [RoxasXHayner, Roxas POV]


**A/N:** Revised as of **6.18.09.******

.:Detention:.

No listening to iPods, no tapping, no getting out of your seat, and worst of all, no _talking_…

Finishing an English test early is not the smartest thing to do.

I was so bored, I could almost swear I was drooling, being half asleep. The room was quiet, with the occasional cough, sneeze, followed by "Bless you" by everyone else in the room, sniffle, and of course, the ruffling of the other pencils. Gods, could there be a worse torture other than sheer boredom?

Of course not.

I sigh in discontent, wishing that I was in a row that wasn't in front of the teacher's desk four seats in front of me. She could just glance down the isle and see me doing ANYTHING she wouldn't approve of…and she was especially strict during tests.

I look over to the left to see Hayner FINALLY on the last page of the testing packet. Then I look next to him to see Seifer, and as usual, getting away with having his iPod on, hidden underneath his sweatshirt. He sat with his arms crossed and eyes closed, like he was actually _thinking_ about something other than how to boost his ego.

I rest my head against my arm and noticed Hayner get up from his seat to turn in his test. At least I won't be bored _alone_ anymore for the last ten minutes of class.

I was never bored with Hayner, honestly. Our relationship had been under wraps until Olette caught us…well…making out in his closet.

I don't even remember how we stumbled into his closet in the first place; or closed the door. Olette eventually came up the stairs after we said we would be right back and didn't show up. She opened the door, and I swear her right eye twitched three times. After the first ten minutes she was fine with us being together. But then Pence was drawn into the picture.

If Olette knew, then Pence couldn't be left in the dark.

All thought ceased in my head when a triangular folded paper fell onto my desk. I look at it awkwardly, then I glance up at Hayner, his fingers in the shape of a field goal. He smiled, glanced at the teacher, and nodded.

I glanced at her myself before positioning the paper football between my index finger and the desk, flicking my right hand into it with enough strength the send it flying, over Hayner's fingers. He quickly reached to grab it before it went off the desk. He successfully did and smiled at me, already positioning the football.

I pushed my thumbs together in the shape of a field goal, and let Hayner flick the paper football at me, completely missing my fingers and bouncing off of my forehead. We laughed quietly, avoiding the teacher's glance as she looked up from her desk.

After she had gone back to grading tests, I found the football and proceeded to position it with Hayner's hands already looking like the field goal.

"Otua! Ramori!"

The piercing sound of the teacher's voice made me flinch, the football I attempted to flick flew past Hayner and in Seifer's head. He opened his eyes, took out an earphone and glared at me, "What the hell, Otua!?"

"Almasy! Is that an iPod?" She belted out, stomping over to him and taking the other one from his left ear, hearing the music playing.

"That's it! You three have detention, today after school. One more interruption, and all of you fail the test." She scorned, walking back to her desk to write the slips.

Hayner sighed quietly, "Someone picked a fine day to PMS…"

_**-D-**_

English was only third period. The rest of the day after that was pretty normal. Now if I could get past the fact I have to sit in a room with Seifer Almasy and Hayner for an hour and do NOTHING, I'd be home free.

Maybe fall asleep; or do the outrageous history homework.

And before I knew it, I was already feeling my butt beginning to become numb from the plastic seat. How long was I sitting there? Ten minutes?

Hayner sat in the seat next to me, putting his head down on the desk and trying to sleep. Either that or he was deep in thought. Seifer sat in the front and one row over, again hiding his iPod underneath his sweatshirt.

The teacher kept scoffing to herself and cursing in whispers until she stood, "Boys, I need to run to the lounge and get more…everything. I'll be back. I'm trusting you won't do anything to get into more trouble while I'm gone."

Hayner raised his head in surprise, widening his eyes when he saw her leave. I looked over at him quizzically.

"She actually…left." He said, sitting back in his chair and putting his hands behind his head.

"What's so great about that?"

"She's GONE, Roxas, EVERYTHING is great." Then he did the unthinkable by pulling me closer and actually kissing me.

It was soft and quick, but it was HIS wish that no one else but Olette and Pence would know in the first place. "Wh-what about-"

"Seifer? He has his iPod on, he won't notice a thing…"

"That's what you said about Olette too, remember?"

"Oh shut up, come here." He then tugged me by the arm to come closer. I wanted to, really, I mean geez, I've had to hold it almost all day, but…._Seifer_ just had to be here.

Oh well. Hayner was right; it wasn't like he paid any attention to what we did anyway.

I glanced at Seifer once, then disregarded the other blond completely and straddled Hayner's lap. I was the one who melded our mouths together.  
After I had to pull back to let him breathe, I took no time to recover and, feeding the sudden overwhelming hunger I developed, started biting his earlobe. I heard his breath hitch in his throat, and his hands tighten around my waist. He was trying not to get worked up, hell we were still in school, but it was a little late for that.

I released his ear and trailed down his neck, searching for a place to put a hickie where his mother wouldn't see…or anyone else for that matter. I already marked where I was going to place it after I pushed back his shirt with my tongue. I bit down gently, hearing him shift underneath me and knead my sides.

I sucked delicately at his bruising skin and heard his breath become shallower. If he didn't shut up, Seifer would definitely hear something and turn around… I didn't think he cared if Seifer noticed though; but that was the problem.

After another few minutes I let him go, looking down at my creation on his shoulder. He tried to catch his breath and rested his head against me. Being selfish, I gave him no time to recover, and pulled him up to me for another kiss. If the desk wasn't there behind Hayner, our chair would've fallen over onto the floor by now.

"I had a feeling you two were in the closet to an extent."

I opened my eyes to meet Hayner's equally wide with surprised eyes, and I turned around slowly to see Seifer with his arms resting on the desk behind his chair and his left earphone out. I turned around slowly to look at him.

But when I looked, he only had an honest grin on his face, "I only wanted to ask if one of you guys had already done the math homework." I looked down to Hayner, then back up to Seifer, both of us shaking our heads.

"Damn…" He whispered, turning back around and putting his earphone back in, but he stopped in mid-movement, "Oh…and if the both of you promise to stop whatever it is your doing, and get in separate chairs, and NEVER do that with me in the same room again, then I will pretend that this never happened."

I gulped, sliding off of Hayner and sitting in my chair with a blush on my face. Hayner sighed, looking from me to his desk, and putting his head down again.

The teacher walked in a few moments later with things piled underneath each arm. She quickly pranced up to her desk and set them down with a sigh.

It was times like this I wish my iPod didn't die…

**-End- **


End file.
